


Do It

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Do It

Telling Dean how head over heels in love with him you were wasn’t on your bucket list. In fact, him finding out was probably just about the worst thing that could happen. Not only did you not want to ruin your friendship with the eldest hunter, but you were pretty sure that he’d laugh. It wasn’t that he was a jerk, either. You just weren’t his type, and you were sure that you were seen as his little sister. You’d survive, as you always had, and be happy that you had such a good friend in your life.

“What’s on your mind, sweetheart?” He asked you, breaking you from your train of thought.

Your Y/E/C eyes met his green ones in the rearview mirror and you gave him a smile. “Nothing much.” You lied easily with a shrug. You were thankful that it was darker out, and he couldn’t see the light tint to your cheeks from him calling you ‘sweetheart’.

He chuckled and shook his head. “We’ll be in town soon, then you can stretch. I know that’s what you’re looking forward to.” Dean teased you lightly. When not stuck sitting, you were constantly on the move. You just weren’t big on being idle, and you never had been. “Rooming with us again?” He asked, curious.

“Nah, I think I’ll bunk alone.” You told him, your eyes going back to looking out the window. It was that, or realize come morning that Dean never came back to the motel room the night before. Not your ideal wake up.

Sam glanced at his brother, knowing he felt the same. “You sure?” Sam asked, looking over the seats to you. You simply nodded, successfully ending the entire conversation.

* * *

Sam knocked on your door right after you got out of the shower, and you answered while working on drying your hair. “What’s up?” You asked, knowing there was no way in hell Dean had company already.

“Just thought I’d come see how you are.” Sam shrugged.

“Sammy, I was just in a car with you for hours.” You chuckled, moving to the side to let him in. “I’m pretty sure you know how I am.” Shutting the door, you motioned to one of the chairs for him to sit in. “So, what’s really going on?”

He shrugged. “Dean’s pouting.” He told you, making you chuckle at his facial expression. “I’m serious!” Sam smiled at you.

Sitting on the bed, you raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you make a comment about baby again?” You asked, only half serious.

Sam laughed. “No, but that would have been a good distraction from you having your own room.” He smirked.

“Wait, he’s pouting because I got my own room?” You asked, not sure why he would care.

Getting up, he shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe he likes you around a lot more than he lets on, that’s all.” He told you. “Don’t be surprised when he’s the one knocking on your door tomorrow morning with your coffee and breakfast sandwich.” He added before heading out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

You sat there, staring at the door, surprised. There was no way in hell he meant what it sounded like he meant.

* * *

When you started this hunt a few days prior, you never imagined this was where it would leave you. Tears filled your eyes as they locked on Dean’s, the dagger in your hand was being held to your throat. Your arm was in pain with you holding back from dragging it across his throat. “You can’t fight it forever, pet.” Came the witches voice. “You will kill your one true love.” You could hear the smile in her voice.

You sniffed, shaking your head. “I won’t!” You sobbed.

Dean was calm, way too calm. “Do it.” He said simply, making you look at him with pain and confusion. “I know you’re strong, and you can fight this.” He added, confusing you further. “Do it.” And you realized what he was doing. By him egging you on, it made you want to fight harder.

Swallowing, you licked your lips. Tasting the salt of your own tears added to the ache in your chest. “I don’t want to hurt you.” You breathed, and for a moment, you saw a flash of softness in his beautiful eyes.

“I trust you.” He told you. 


End file.
